Your Taste, and Chocolate
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to "Spit Take" but can stand on its own. Ren eats the chocolate that Sho gave Kyoko for Valentine's Day... after she spits it out. Then he convinces her to surrender her first kiss to him.


**DISCLAIMER: Skip Beat! belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.**

 **A/N: This picks up directly where "Spit Take" left off, but is being posted separately from the first part due to the difference in tone, length, and rating between the two pieces.**

 **ALSO I BLAME ROSA.**

~ Your Taste, and Chocolate ~

Ren looked down at the lump of partially-melted chocolate. It was warm from being in Kyoko's mouth, and drenched in her saliva.

He hadn't really thought out a plan beyond getting her to spit it out, only having wanted to do whatever he could to thwart Fuwa's nefarious scheme. As Fuwa was shouting about the chocolate's price, an evil plan of his own popped into Ren's mind.

"You're right, it would be a shame to waste such an expensive candy," Ren said, giving the singer an extra super sparkly fake smile.

Before he had a chance to rethink what he was about to do, Ren quickly brought his hand to his mouth and pushed the sticky lump of candy inside. He then swiped his tongue over his palm, cleaning any remaining smears of chocolate from his skin.

While he was not overly fond of chocolate in general, Ren would have been able to tell that this particular piece was high-quality, even if he had not known its exact price beforehand. The flavor was smooth and utterly decadent, and it wasn't bitter like American chocolate. And while the flavor of the candy itself wasn't bothering him, it wasn't really his primary focus at the moment, either... for there was something else he'd put in his mouth along with it which was invading his awareness at the moment.

He wondered if this - minus the chocolate, of course - was what it would taste like to kiss Kyoko.

* * *

Later, when they were alone after Kyoko had given Ren his Valentine's Day gift, she began nervously, "Um, I never thanked you for saving me earlier..."

"You don't need to thank me for that," Ren told her with a soft smile.

"But I am grateful to you for it!" the girl protested. "If you hadn't rescued me, I would have had _my first kiss_ stolen by _that fiend_!"

"Oh? Your first kiss?" he inquired curiously. For a moment she thought he might tease her for not having been kissed before, but he merely said, "Is a first kiss that important?"

"Yes! A girl's first kiss is important and precious, and to have it stolen by a heartless fiend like _that guy_ would be a terrible tragedy!"

"And if he knows that it's important to you, he'll probably try again, since he failed this time," Ren said. Kyoko's aura turned gloomy at the prospect, and Ren knew his next move would be a gamble, but he pressed on anyway. "But if you have already given your first kiss away, then he won't be able to steal it from you."

"But who would I give it to?" she asked - completely missing his point, as he'd assumed she would.

"You could kiss me," Ren suggested. Kyoko opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her by saying, "I wouldn't mind, and besides it's not like I haven't already had your spit in my mouth."

At the sudden reminder of what he'd done earlier, Kyoko cried out, "I still can't believe you actually did that! It's unhygienic! And you don't even _like_ chocolate!"

"But it was worth it for the look on Fuwa's face," Ren replied, chuckling as he remembered the singer's horrified expression.

Kyoko pouted.

"I still think you shouldn't have done that. What if you get sick?"

"If I get sick from it, then I'll have you take care of me like you did when I had a cold," Ren replied. "It would only be fair, if you're the one who infected me." When she didn't reply, he told her, "You know, if you keep pouting like that, I'm only going to be even more tempted to kiss you..."

* * *

It took much convincing before she actually agreed to allow Ren to claim her first kiss, and in the end she didn't know whether it was because she wanted to give her precious first kiss away on her own terms rather than having it stolen from her, or if it was because she could simply no longer resist the sexy man who was begging to be allowed the honor of being the first person to ever kiss her.

Ren leaned down and softly brushed his lips over hers once, twice... before pressing his mouth firmly against hers. Kyoko was startled by the sensation. He was careful to keep the kiss gentle but there was a dominant undertone to it that made her shiver with anticipation - although for what, she was not quite sure. She could faintly taste the wine flavor of the dessert he'd been eating, and wondered worriedly what - if any - flavor clung to her own lips.

When his lady love neither kissed back nor pushed him away, Ren assumed she was too lost in her own thoughts to react and he did not know whether to stop or continue. His rational mind told him to pull back. Dark Kuon told him _I_ _need more_.

As Kyoko hesitantly began to return the kiss, Dark Kuon won and he deepened the kiss, holding her more firmly against his body as his tongue probed the seam of her lips, seeking entrance.

 _You're taking this too far_ , he told himself, alarmed at his own lack of self-control.

He would have been able to stop himself if she'd been scared, or even the least bit resistant, but it seemed she was as lost in him as he was in her, for she opened herself to him and moaned in unreserved pleasure as he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

* * *

On February 15th, every major tabloid had some variation of the headline: _This Valentine's Day Ren Tsuruga and newcomer talento Kyoko officially became a couple!_

~end~


End file.
